Vampire love
by Howlingwolf666
Summary: Adam, Sylar, and Nathan are all Master Vampires that live in New York. The three have each other, but find themselves wanting more, what will they do when they meet a stubborn little Empath?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Nathan looked out on the city that was both his home and his domain. He looked down on them from Adam's penthouse as the man in question and Sylar, their third ally, friend, brother and lover, played cards in the front room. Nathan knew he had no reason to feel jealousy or anger at being lonely; if he wanted to, he could enter their card game. He never left their world, for they had been the ones to bring him into it, turn him into what they were. A vampire. Yes, vampires existed and the world knew it. They and the 'sun-freaks' as Adam called them, had a truce going on that kept everyone happy. So long as the humans stayed indoors at night, they were safe and the vampires got to feast on three types of people; 1) homeless people (blood was blood; the packaging didn't matter) 2) Convicted convicts (the ones beyond all hope) and 3) those dumb enough to be on the streets after sundown. Nathan had never been part of any of those categories; he had been about twelve or thirteen when he was turned. Adam and Sylar had both assured him that he would physically as well as mentally age until he was about twenty five years old.

Nathan hadn't been some stupid little emo goth kid who wanted to become a vampire because he thought it was sexy; he had been a scared little kid with slightly over bearing parents who didn't want to go through life as a cripple. He and a friend had gotten a ride home with his friend's mom from their track meets when a truck had crashed into them. Mother and son had died instantly; Nathan's spine had been severed with no hope of recovery. Angela had cried and Arthur was furious. The only one who truly tried to comfort Nathan was Peter, their newborn baby boy and Nathan's baby brother. Peter had reached out with his little arms and Nathan held him as both boys cried. When they left, Nathan cried for a little while longer until Adam and Sylar came in.

They told him that, if they turned him, he would age till twenty five, then stop aging physically, never get sick, and, most importantly, he would get his legs back. Maybe Nathan should have thought the consequences through a little more, but the promise of his legs working again had been too great. Sylar had drained him to the point of near death, and Adam gave him his unique vampire blood. Before his transformation, Adam had simply been a post-human who could rapidly regenerate his cells; he had never lost that ability. So, after Sylar drained Nathan to the brink of death, Adam gave Nathan his very special blood and, five minutes later, Nathan was standing with the two men as Sylar kept the door shut as doctors and nurses all tried to enter the room where Nathan's EKG had flat lined. It was in that moment that Nathan realized he too was a post-human, though he was one who could fly. Since Sylar could absorb abilities by drinking the blood of another post-human, he too could fly now. So, with Adam holding onto Sylar, the three left the hospital.

Nathan had gone back and explained what had happened to his parents. At first they hadn't believed him, but when Nathan showed his fangs, Angela had screamed and Arthur tried to go for his gun. Sylar had stepped in, freezing the two and telling Nathan that it was time to go. Nathan never saw his parents or Peter ever again; the last sound he heard as he left the house, was little Peter crying and saying one word that sounded an awful lot like 'Nate' or, even, 'Nathan'. Through the years, Nathan grew into a fine young vampire and, when he turned twenty five, Sylar and Adam fully initiated him into their group (A/N: If you can't get the message behind that, well I'm not going to comment on it). After that, both men had told him how they had come to be vampires. For Adam, he had been a British samurai in feudal Japan when he discovered his ability to heal from any mortal wound. After Japan got boring (and some people were wondering why, after fifty years, Adam didn't look very old at all), he had traveled around for a little while, till he happened upon Greece where he was bitten and turned by a vampire. He hadn't even noticed any difference until someone had gotten a paper cut and he had almost gone into a frenzy over the scent. Sylar's story was a little more dramatic.

He had had an incredibly boring, ordinary life as the son of a watchmaker in the year 1659, born twenty years before that as Gabriel Gray, when Adam saw him. He could tell that the lad longed for something more than his ordinary life, but didn't know if he was _worthy_ to receive the 'Dark Gift' as Adam had come to dub it. He could sense there was something that would make him worthy, but the lad had to physically show it before Adam would give him the gift. That opportunity soon came in the guise of a man wanting to prove that God was experimenting on some and getting them ready for the next step in evolution. He was positive that Gabriel had been one of those people because it was said he could fix a watch faster than even his father could, and he instantly knew what was wrong with it, just by listening to it. However, he was having trouble proving his theory and was about to move on when Gabriel 'suddenly' started to move things with his mind. A few days later, a body was found, with the back of his head smashed in. Adam had needed no further encouragement. He had gone to Gabriel one night, and said that people would eventually find out what was going on. Whether he was condemned for murder or seen as too 'different' to allow to stay, they would eventually kill him. He was given a choice, and he took Adam's choice. It was later on that they realized that when Gabriel, who eventually took the name Sylar for some unknown reason, drank from a post-human, he gained their abilities.

"Nathan, what are you doing?" Adam called from their card table and when he turned, he saw both Master Vampires looking at him.

"Just reminiscing about the past." Was all Nathan said as he came in.

"Reminiscing about what?" Sylar said as he got up and stretched his muscles.

"Our pasts." Nathan said again; one of these days, with Sylar constantly teasing him, he was going to find a way to kill the other dark haired vampire.

"It's pointless to reminisce about them; they're dead and buried." Adam said as he too got up and came to Nathan.

"Not all of them."

"Your family disowned you; why would you want think about them?" Sylar asked as he came up beside Adam.

"My ma gave birth to me and my pop raised me for twelve years; it's hard not to think about them while they're still alive."

"What about that little brother of yours? What was his name? Uh... Patrick? Paden?" Adam teased while pretending to think

"It's Peter and you know it." Nathan said while glaring at the taller and older (_WAY _older) man.

"Right, Peter, knew it started with a 'P'. Don't you miss him?"

"It's kinda hard to miss someone you don't know; he wouldn't remember me anyway; he was just a baby when I was turned. No doubt my parents told him that he was either an only child or, if he ever found any pictures of me, they probably said something like the Titanic happened to me or something." Nathan mumbled and his psychotic companions both laughed at him.

"How old would he be about now anyways?" Sylar asked once he calmed down.

"I guess he'd be around, oh say, twenty-two, maybe twenty-three?" Nathan pretended to guess when, in actuality, he knew his baby brother was only twenty-one.

"Ah well, all this talk about the past is making me hungry; what do you say we go for a little hunt?" Adam said as he flashed his second set of canines, sharper than a humans. The other two men smirked and they all headed out. They had been walking for almost twenty minutes when they heard a scream. Now, normally they wouldn't care, but this one sounded _really_ young, like, ten or twelve years old young. They weren't exactly big fans over drinking from one so young; you kill the little ones of your meal source before they can make new little ones, you eventually lose your livestock. So, they went over to see if they could help the little one before she officially became a 'happy' meal as some fledglings idiotically called them. They eventually came upon the little girl and her attackers, about three or four altogether. They were right; the kid could be no older than twelve at best.

"You know the rules girly; you can't come out during this time or you become chowder." One of the idiots said. Nathan saw Adam shake his head at the idiots words; some vampires seemed to turn every Tom, Dick and Harry into vampires, regardless of looks or intelligence.

"Please! You have to understand! My momma needed some medicine and the pharmacist was so busy that-" The little girl tried to explain but another cut her off.

"We don't care about your _'mommy'_; she should know the rules!"

"Please! Just let me go and I'll-"

"Sorry kid; looks like your mommy will be attending your funeral tomorrow." The third one said before leaping at the girl. She screamed and Sylar and Nathan were about to intervene when a bolt of blue lightning struck the vampire down.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you to pick on someone your own size? Let alone little girls?" A young man said as he came into view; his hands glowing with blue lightning in one hand and red lightning in the other. The three masters all felt their breath (if they had any) catch as they looked at the young man. He was a dark Adonis; olive skin, hair as black as midnight, eyes like bittersweet chocolate, full pouty lips that just begged to be bitten into, by man or vampire, and an innocence that refused to be erased.

"What do you think you're doing? You know the rules!" One of the vampires asked as they tried to stay away from the lightning bug that had just taken out one of their own.

"Not everyone is afraid of you; this may surprise you but there are actually some people around here that are willing to stand up to you. Run home little one." The Adonis said to the little girl who immediately ran off.

"You just made us lose a meal; you're in trouble freak."

"Try me blood suckers!" Two of the remaining vampires then charged him but he cut one down with the red lightning and the other with focused radiation; burning the vampire to a crisp in seconds.

"Empath." Adam breathed and Nathan could see that both elder Vampires were getting hard as they took in his power.

"You better watch your back freak; when the others hear about you, you won't get a moments peace until you're dead." The last vampire said as he started to back away from the Empath.

"Yeah? Well you can tell them this as well; Peter Petrelli is not afraid of any vampire that comes knocking!" Again all three men gasped; though this was a different kind of shock altogether. Adam and Sylar both turned wide eyes to their younger brother. Nathan knew that there was always a chance of coincidence but he also knew that this was not one of those. That was his little brother, his flesh and blood. This Empath was his brother! And he was by far the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen!

A/N: Sorry for the first chapter being so short, and I know I should have been working on The Trinity instead of a new story, but I was a little sad that no one else responded to my vampire challenge, so I've decided to answer it myself but if anyone else wants to try it, I wouldn't mind, so long as you don't use my words.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Peter Petrelli had grown up with every privilege under the sun. Something else he had grown up with was parents who were more protective over him than a mother bear over her cub. Wherever he went, he went with a group of friends and with bodyguards. His bodyguards (no less than five at a time; you'd think he was an ambassador's son or something) had super strength, enhanced hearing and/or sight, impenetrable skin and telepathy (A/N: yes, I mean Maury Parkman was Peter's main bodyguard). He could always see them on the playground at school, and he knew that the others could too; all but a handful of them wouldn't come near him for fear of being severely hurt by the extremely cold looking bodyguards. There was even one in the classrooms with him at all time; an invisible one. If, at any time, neither one of his parents could be with him when he was at home, then he would stay with one of two of his Godfathers, Daniel Linderman or Charles Deveaux. His friends consisted of the children of his parents friends; Elle Bishop, Maury's son Matt, Charles' daughter Simone, Issac Mendez (A/N: a man of the name of Mendez was part of The Company's original twelve, and there's no such thing as coincidence in _this_ show), Daniel's adopted kids Niki Sanders and Tracy Strauss, Hiro and Kimiko Nakamura, as well as Ando Masahashi and D.L. Hawkins, who became friends because they were friends of his friends so they became his friends as well (or something like that). He almost never had any time to himself and, under no circumstances, was he ever left _alone_. When he turned nine, his parents sat him down and told him just why they did all this.

Not long after he was born, his brother Nathan, who he had never heard of before but always felt like his family was missing some_one_, had been killed by vampires. Apparently, he had been in an accident that probably would have left him paralyzed for the rest of his life. When he asked about whether there was anything 'Uncle Daniel' could have done, he was told that there were two problems. For one, they had wanted the boys to grow up a normal life before they talked about abilities that some people had. Angela had told Peter that he himself was going to be a very powerful post-human as they were referred to; she couldn't tell what his ability was going to be, but it was something very powerful. Nathan himself was going to have flight, that much she had seen in her dreams. Secondly, as they were debating about revealing Daniel's ability to Nathan earlier than planned, some vampires had seen an easy meal and taken it.

After that, Arthur had made a deal with Peter; Peter could do whatever he wanted when he grew up, so long as he completed every self defense task/technique Arthur gave him. Peter agreed and was signed up for Judo, Karate, Fencing, Boot Camp, Military school, was given a Gym membership, Arthur even had Peter spend a year with D. L. so he could learn such things as how to hot wire a car, how to steal, and, most importantly, how to street fight (A/N: I'm not being racist you idiots; I remember seeing a rap sheet or mug shot of D. L. late season 1). Because Peter passed all these tests with flying colors, he was given all the money he needed for the courses he wanted on becoming a Hospice Nurse.

The only thing that Arthur fought was how he sometimes worked late into the night; long after the sun had gone down. He knew of course that his son could take care of himself, but Peter was the only son he had left; he wasn't willing to let him gamble with his own life. Peter's own abilities surfaced one night while he was walking home from one of his first charges. He truly hated driving for such a short distance, and walking always cleared his head. Any way, he had been walking when he was attacked by four vampires. He had managed to take the first two down when one managed to get a hold of him and the other whaled on him. What eventually happened was he froze the one who was holding him and the other was fried with blue electricity.

After that, he had called a meeting amongst his friends and they had talked about things that had been happening to them. Simone and Kimiko had nothing to say but said that they did notice their own fathers doing some odd things; looking at files with pictures of them on the cover. Then the others started with their stories. Matt had started hearing the thoughts of people around him, just like his dad. Hiro started just popping up everywhere. When Issac painted, he sometimes blacked out and when he came to, he had painted something that would eventually come true. Niki could bend things like steel as if they were twigs and punch through concrete as if it was putty. Elle had started shorting out electrical devices. While evading some vampires of his own, D. L actually ran _through_ a wall. Ando found red static running over his hands whenever he was angry or upset. Tracy actually froze and killed someone who was threatening her.

They eventually started finding other people who were like them. Matt got a boyfriend named Ted who could emit radiation from his body. Elle found a girlfriend named Eden who could persuade others to do what she wanted them to; even die. Hiro found a girl in Odessa who remembered everything she ever read. Kimiko and Simone found a woman in Bozeman who had incredibly sensitive hearing. Peter himself found that he kept getting new abilities and couldn't explain why. Eventually, Arthur explained what was happening; Peter had Empathic Mimicry which allowed him to have more than one ability by connecting with people who had them. Arthur himself had something like it, except, one, he needed physical contact to do it, and two, he technically stole the ability. When Peter looked horrified, he reassured Peter that he only took the abilities of those who didn't want them or didn't deserve them. Sadly, it was not long after that they were killed; not by vampires but a simple car accident that was their drivers fault. They had gone to a matinee and it ran a little later than expected, the sun having set about twenty minutes before it ended. The driver, in a hurry to get home, had not been paying full attention to the road and was hit by another person trying to quickly get home as well. Peter has still never forgiven the drivers, either one, to this day, especially since they both lived while he had to put the last of his family back into the earth from whence they came.

After that, he became Peter Petrelli-Linderman legally, as it had become something of a custom to take the last name of your guardian, though he still mainly just went with Petrelli. They had also all decided that, along with their usual jobs, they were going to try and help others like them; Peter had already noticed a woman that he saw in the ER sometimes, and something just _told_ him that she had an ability. They all knew that their parents mistake was that they wanted to 'bag-and-tag' them with what they referred to as 'The Company', which Elle and Eden both admitted as being agents of, and that just wasn't right; they were still human beings, not wild animals. So, together, they looked for people like them, told them who and what they were, and helped get their powers under control. A lot were thankful to them.

What had surprised many of them was when a man named Noah Bennet had come to offer his services as both someone with knowledge on abilities and something of a vampire hunter; they had attacked his family, and all he had left was his six year old daughter, Claire. Peter thought about what all of this meant and decided he and Noah could meet common ground.

"I want to make sure you understand; we don't go around killing any vampire we see. The President, the Senators of State, a lot of people put a lot of hard work into making this thing work with the vampires. We can't let all their hard work go to waste just because we hate the sons of bitches."

"I understand Peter; we are only to go after those that either go after the very young, the pregnant, or splurge on too much."

"Good to see that you've been talking to Niki and Tracy." Peter said with his crooked smile; Tracy had been the one to explain just why they couldn't go after any vampire they saw, and made sure that he knew the line between justice, and revenge.

"Well, when women who can either freeze you or tear you apart say 'listen hear...' you tend to want to listen to whatever it is they have to say." Noah said and they both laughed. Noah then turned serious and said

"My daughter is probably going to be a post-human and this is the best place for her to be; somewhere where there are others like her and she won't be made fun of. Somewhere she can learn about her power, whatever it may be, in a safe environment."

"You do realize we're not running a 'Xavier's School for the Gifted' or anything right?" Peter asked and Noah simply asked

"Aren't you? Well, I should be going, with Niki being pregnant, I've volunteered to be D. L.'s partner until she can be again." That conversation had been almost two years ago, and Niki had given birth to a beautiful baby boy that they named Micah, and Peter had somehow ended up as a Godfather. Claire also looked to Peter as an uncle of sorts, as well as looking at Hiro like he were her big brother. Peter had no idea when it happened, but his group of friends had at some point, become his new family. It didn't help matters any that Matt and Ted showed up with a baby girl around Micah's age, named Molly whose parents had been killed by those that hated the post-humans. Seeing as how Molly's father was the post-human, and the gene that carried the post-human gene was often carried through the males, they figured that there was a decent chance the kid could have something. As Peter became more mature, a real man (at least he was able to drink in bars, even if he needed his I.D to prove he was 21), he saw that what Noah had basically said was right; they helped people with their abilities and they gave them a sense of security and safety. So, this was his work, this was his life, helping people with the transition of death, and helping people truly live their lives. What he didn't know however, was just how soon his two worlds would collide, and how his strength of will would truly be put to the test.

A/N: WOW! I can't believe that there are actually people who like this story! Well, this chapter is dedicated to JasonDragon64, Raven McBain, Aurora Leon DeLuna, revengehero, cursedgirl, and EmoNekoNinja. You guys have her to thank especially, seeing as how her PM made me feel so damn good about my writing and the story in general. And I agree; Peter is a natural submissive and I can't help but find it strange when people put him as the dominant. By the way, I've got a Supernatural poll going on right now about my next story. If you like the show Supernatural, then take a look at the details and make your choice. Or, if you've got friends who like that, tell them about it.


	3. Important Note!

Alright people, my laptop has crapped out on me and money is a little tight right now so I'm stuck using my sister's laptop and she doesn't know that I write this stuff. The whole thing really sucks because I was almost done this (in my opinion) really hot piece that involved female Castiel and Sam being taught a 'lesson' by Gabriel, Lucifer and Michael. Any ways, if anyone can think of a way that I can update/post little oneshots while trying to find my muse for my other stories, that would be great!


	4. Chapter 3

Peter walked into what was affectionately referred to as Monster HQ. This was their sudo headquarters for the hunting of vampires; this was where they reported in after their night patrols to assure everyone that none of their friends had become a midnight snack for the things they hunted. This was also where they reported in how many, if any, vampires they had had to kill and what the circumstances were. Tracy had suggested that she do this part to justify to the mayor and head vampires of the sectors.

"How many tonight Pete?" D.L. asked as he too signed in with his two vampires.

"Three dead, left one as a warning. What were the circumstances of yours?"

"One was pure self-defence; he attacked me while I was on patrol, and I have a right to protect myself. The second punk was attacking an old man who was walking his granddaughter home. Can you believe that? I swear, some of these blood suckers have no honour."

"Tell me about it; the three I killed went after a little girl who was out to get medicine for her mother." Peter said as he finished filling out his paper work. As he finished, he heard

"Uncle Peter!" Making him turn and catch his 'niece' as she flung herself into his arms.

"Hi Claire, you been good for Niki and Ted?" They could only truly justify having, at maximum, five people on patrol, which left quite a few back at HQ, and today, Niki and Ted had drawn baby sitting duty.

"Of course I have been! Micah and Molly would cry sometimes, but they were good too!" Claire explained as Peter set her down and Noah came in.

"Hey Peter, productive night?" Noah asked as he picked up his daughter.

"Three dead, one left as a warning, you?"

"None, but I did hear one talk about three Masters that have come back to New York. Apparently, they've been touring Europe for the past seven or ten years and returned last week."

"Do you think we'll have to explain a trio of Masters to the mayor this year?" Peter asked as Noah set Claire down so she could go and help Niki and Ted with Micah and Molly.

"No, and I personally hope we never run into them." Noah said with a grim face, which caught both Peter and D.L.'s attention. Noah didn't get scared easily, and to openly say that he didn't want to even _meet_ some vampires? Unheard of until tonight.

"What do you mean?" D.L. asked.

"When the vampire mentioned the Masters, his buddies became very nervous. One said that even the Master of the city was afraid of them. And for good reason; they're post-humans." Both men were shocked at this; vampires were hard enough to deal with, but _post-human_ vampires? Impossible! Very few vampires dared to make _actual_ vampires out of post-humans; they were either drained completely or turned into mindless grunts. It was feared that the new-borns would eventually destroy the leader of the coven or wipe out the whole kitten caboodle.

"You get any names?"

"Only one _real_ name; the other two were referred by as their titles. The one with the name must be the youngest to not have a real title. But he must have a great deal of skill somewhere to be a Master and not even one hundred years old yet."

"If you give me the names and powers they possess, I'll have Hiro and Kimiko see if they can find anything on them." Charlie said as she popped in with coffee for the three that had returned so far; Matt and Ando had yet to return but they weren't worried just yet; Isaac hadn't painted anything depicting their deaths just yet and they could take care of themselves.

"Thanks Charlie. Okay, first one, sadly, is known only as Nathan the Shark; high I.Q., black hair that he keeps cropped close to his skull, 5' 10'', olive skin, hazelnut eyes, ability - flight. The next youngest is Sylar the Powerful; black hair that he keeps slicked back, high I.Q., 6' 1'', Caucasian, dark brown eyes, ability – intuitive aptitude." Here, Noah was interrupted as Charlie asked

"You mean that someone actually has that ability and he hasn't died from it or gone mad from the hunger? Better be careful Pete; you may be the only one who would stand a chance against this guy."

"You can attribute his survival to _his_ sire, Takezo Kenseii the Manipulator; extremely high I.Q., a 400 year old Samurai from feudal Japan, however, he is Caucasian, has blonde hair, blue eyes, 6' even, believed to have had ten wives – not at the _same time_ Peter – ability – rapid cellular regeneration."

"Isn't that the ability that Isaac painted that Claire was going to have?" Charlie asked, already knowing the answer. Noah just nodded; Isaac had painted a few paintings about the three littlest members of their strange family. One was a painting of Micah with his hand on a phone booth that had a note saying 'Out of Order', but he looked as if he were talking into it. Another was of Molly, with her brain looking like a giant map, with little spots lit up. No one knew exactly what _that_ one was supposed to mean, but seeing as how she was only about three years old, they weren't going to worry about it just yet. The one with Claire was a two parter; it had her as about 16 or 17 with many cuts, bruises and broken bones in the first one, but in the second, she was completely healed. Seeing as how she was in the same outfit, tears and all, there was only one conclusion. They were all going to watch the children very closely, waiting for the signs of development.

"So, find out all that you can on those three, and we'll do our best to stay away from them."

"Hey Noah? You said that we probably wouldn't have to worry about fighting the three Masters, how come?" Peter asked.

"Well, they actually enforce the same restrictions we do, though of course it's for different reasons. They're modus operandi is simply put as either, 'turn all the cattle into cowboys, you won't have enough cattle to feed all the cowboys' or 'kill the young before they can breed, and you'll run out of it'." Noah replied before he went to get Claire and go home. This was just before Tracy came storming in, causing Peter to hide behind D.L.; he didn't care how well he was trained, a woman who could freeze you? He did _not_ want to be on her bad side.

"Whatever it was, I swear on The Holy Virgin that I didn't do it!"

"I'm with wise grasshopper behind me; I didn't do anything outside the code either." D.L. said as he held his hands up in a surrender gesture.

"I don't know how it's possible, but other vampires are being killed; vampires that are not showing up on our records."

"What do you mean?" Niki asked as she came in holding Micah, handing him to D.L.

"OK, say we kill on average, ten vampires a week? Some weeks, almost _twenty_ vampires are popping up dead. The Masters are worried that either we're killing more than we say we are, or something else is killing them. The mayor believes the former rather than the latter." Big surprise; the mayor had next to no spine, so he feared that when the vampires got mad at their group, he would be the one with his head on a platter, thus loosing his job. Needless to say, he was never very happy with them. The vampires seldom were either, but seeing as how one needed brains to become a Master, they knew that many were reckless when they made their fledglings. Meaning that they were stupid punks that didn't know the first thing on being a _real_ vampire. Smart vampires knew better than going after really young or really old; the chances of them dying from a stroke or heart attack were far too great, and a vampire can get seriously ill by drinking dead blood. The _really_ smart vampires, almost exclusively hunted in the high crime rate neighbourhoods. Because of that, the police either hated them or loved them.

"So something else is killing vampires? Who would be stupid enough to try that?" Niki asked

"I don't know, and by the looks of it, at least half of the extra dead vamps appear to be post-humans." This immediately got the other three peoples attention.

"But post-human vampires are harder to kill than regular vampires! Not to mention they're harder to control. As a matter of fact, I've heard that the only places where post-humans are made into vampires are places like Japan, Germany and Italy, with maybe a few in Islam." D.L. said and the others nodded.

"I heard that some crime lords hire vampires as bodyguards, and will pay extra for post-human vampires." Peter said.

"We better be careful or the mayor will think that it's a good to have post-human vampire bodyguards of his own." Niki said but the others chuckled and shook their heads.

"He's too much of a coward, an idiot, and a xenophobe for that; he really only sees vampires as animals that learned how to talk as something of a parlour trick. Ergo, he'd be too afraid that they would turn on him if someone offered them a better deal." Tracy explained.

"Anyways, I have to over the last six months documents to help me explain to the mayor and the Masters which ones were our killings and which ones weren't. He also wants me to look and see if there is anything related to a pattern about the killings. I was going to get Simone and Kimiko to help me." Tracy said and turned to leave when D.L. said

"But Noah already has them and Charlie looking into three Masters for him. It would be kinda unfair to ask them do both don't you think?"

"Damn! I'll see if I can convince Elle, Eden and Ted to help instead then. Who are these Masters that requires Noah to use them anyways?"

"He says that they are very powerful post-humans, both due to their abilities and their natural cunning. Apparently, one of them actually managed to have intuitive aptitude and survive it. Another has rapid cellular regeneration, and the third has flight."

"Wonderful, a vampire that can actually fly, one that can use multiple abilities, like our own magnificent sponge here, and one that could possibly walk around in sunlight with only mild discomfort? This night just keeps getting better and better!" Tracy said before she stormed off.

"Your sister is scary." Peter said and the other two just nodded while they chuckled. Peter soon decided that it was time for him to return home and catch some sleep, thanking God that he didn't have work tomorrow.


End file.
